Perfect Day
by TasumiDreamer
Summary: It's V Day on the island of Mata Nui, and the toa are getting together. When Tahu goes to Lectrana and Kopaka for advise, how will things work out? Lectrana/Kopaka Gali/Tahu Jaller/Hahli


Hey there, this story's for V Day! Hope ya enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. Only Lectrana and Metalo.

* * *

Lectrana smiled as she walked to Kopaka's hut. _Today's the day, I know it_, she thought as she cradled the snowlfake he had given her so many years ago. Now she wore it as a necklace, which hung delicatly around her neck by a silver chute spider thread.

It was the strongest stuff she could find, so she knew she wouldn't lose it. Lectrana smiled as Kopaka's hut came into view, and quickened her pace. _Oh, I hope he's home. Of course, where else would he be?_, she smiled and tapped lightly on his door.

"Who is it?" Kopaka called gruffly from inside. Lectrana grinned and called in,"It's your girlfriend, who else?" the door opened and a smiling Kopaka greeted her.

"Oh, Lectrana. Hello." he pecked her on the forehead as she walked in, shutting the door behind her."Do you know what day it is honey?" Lectrana said sweetly as she sat down on his bed.

Kopaka scrunched his brow as he thought, _What **is** today?_ Lectrana rolled her eyes and said slowly,"It starts with a V......." Kopaka was deep in concentration.

"Fine, I give up. What's today?" Lectrana smiled and laid down flat on the bed, letting the words slip from her mouth,"Valentines day...." Kopaka grinned a little. This was his first Valentines Day with Lectrana, and he sure was going to make it a special one.

Kopaka walked over to the bed and traced one of his fingers down Lectrana's mask, saying,"Is there anything in particular you wanted?" Lectrana smiled and grabbed his wrist, then she pulled him down so they were only inches apart.

"Only you." she breathed and kissed him. Kopaka returned the kiss, leaning in closer. They were interrupted as there was a knock on the door, and Kopaka grudgingly detatched from Lectrana.

_Way to interupt whoever's out there_, he glared icy daggers at the door, hoping the being on the other side would feel them. When he opened the door, he found something unexpecting.

It was Tahu, who was looking at the ground.

"Tahu?" Lectrana questioned, walking up behind Kopaka. Tahu looked up and seemed embarrassed as he said, fumbling,"Oh, is this a bad time......?" Lectrana shook her head, but Kopaka thought, _YES_!

Tahu nodded his head and said,"Well, we all know it's Valentines Day.... and I was hoping you'd have suggestions of what I could do for Gali." Lectrana smiled and answered before Kopaka could say a word,"Why don't you take her on a date?" Kopaka grunted at this one.

_Tahu? Romance? Surprisingly, those two don't seem to click_. (A/N: No, not you Click.)

Tahu shuffled his feet and looked at the ground, muttering,"That's just the problem. I don't know what to do." Kopaka sighed, this'll take a while. Lectrana facepalmed and sighed, _Jeez, Tahu's a nut_.

Lectrana put a fake smile on as she said,"Well, what do you two enjoy doing together?" Tahu tapped his chin thoughtfully, then he said hesitantly,"Gali likes going on picnics." Lectrana smiled wide as Kopaka smirked.

"We can help you." they said at the same time. Tahu smiled and stepped inside the hut, getting ready to plan.

Gali waited at Tahu's hut, where he had told her to wait. _What's taking Tahu so long? Doesn't he know what today is?_, she huffed and crossed her arms, tapping her foot irritably.

She stopped when she heard someone clear their throat, and turned to see Jaller. He blushed as he said,"Um, toa Gali, toa Tahu wanted to know if you could meet him down by the lava flow."

Gali smiled and said,"Thank you Jaller." she turned to leave, but stopped when Jaller said,"Also, is Hahli here? I asked her to come today....." Gali smiled and said,"Yes, I know. She wandered off somewhere, so you better hurry up and look for her."

Jaller smiled and waved as he ran off, blushing even more as he did. Gali laughed lightly and paced off towards the lava flows, eager to see Tahu.

Tahu straightened the blanket they'd be sitting on and checked the food over again, making sure everything was perfect. Then, he straightened up and watched as he heard footsteps.

"Over here Gali." he called and smiled as he saw the familiar blue kaukau."Hey sweets." he hugged her, being careful not to ruin anything. He took Gali by the hand and led her to a spot where she could sit, pouring her some of Metalo's famous juice before sitting down himself.

"So," Gali said, fingering the blanket gently. Tahu took a sip of his juice and said,"Yep." the two sat like that for a moment, sipping their drinks casually.

Tahu turned his head as if he was looking at the lava flow, but really he was watching Kopaka and Lectrana give him more tips."Start a conversation." Lectrana whispered, waving her hands and urging him on.

"Go on, hot head." Kopaka muttered as he took deep breaths. This heat was killing him. Lectrana looked at him and said,"Don't worry, I brought some water just in case." Kopaka smiled thankfully.

Lectrana opened the canteen and sprinkled some over Kopaka, effectively cooling him off for a while.

Tahu nodded and looked back at Gali, clearing his throat and saying nervously,"Um, you look really nice in the glow of the lava." Gali smiled and pecked him on the cheek, saying,"Thank you Tahu." Tahu blushed as he looked at Gali.

Gali cocked her head as Tahu seemed to turn even more red, especially in the glow of the lava."Tahu, are you okay?" Gali said worriedly, putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

Tahu shivered and said,"Do you remember how long we've been together?" Gali thought for a moment, then she shrugged and said,"I can't really remember. Do you?"

Tahu shook his head and said,"Just checking." there was a long pause, then Tahu leaned over and whispered in Gali's ear,"Happy Valentines Day, dear." Gali smiled and caught his chin before he could pull back, and gave him a kiss full on the mouth.

Tahu's eyes widened in shock for a moment, then he closed them and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gali's waist. Gali did the same and wrapped her arms around Tahu's neck, pulling them together.

Lectrana clasped her hands together and said,"Aww, how sweet." Kopaka grumbled and said,"Great, they're together. Can we go back to my hut now and enjoy our Valentines Day?" Lectrana smiled and took his wrist, dragging him off and into the direction of Ko-Koro.

Kopaka smiled once they got into the icy village, feeling himself cool off in less than a minute."This way to the hut, m'lady." he said in a mock butler tone. Lectrana giggled as they walked back to the hut, the sunset making everything glitter.

* * *

Yep, that's my V Day story. Lectrana and Kopaka, Gali and Tahu, and Jaller and Hahli. Hehe, so cute! 'Kay, could some of you please review? Please of please oh please? Okay, just R&R if ya wanna. Ya know, the little green button down under this. Yeah..........

.............. HI KYTTEN!!


End file.
